


Jungle

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Plants, Sex Pollen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it dangerous? I mean, you called it a 'jungle.' Is it like jungles on Earth were, where everything tried to kill you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Skylanth(.tumblr), who, like many before her, learned last night what it's like to give me a prompt for a fic and then have me respond, "Your suggestion is very inspiring! Now watch as I go write something that is not what you asked for at all!"

Will was settled in and ready to begin his requisite session when Hannibal excused himself from the room. It was not abrupt; in fact, it seemed that he had been waiting for just the right moment to leave. Will suspected a trick, some sort of experiment, to see what he would do when left alone. But Hannibal returned promptly, a woven basket on his arm. 

“The weather is mild, today,” Hannibal said, “and I thought perhaps you might prefer helping me with a adventurous errand, rather than staying cooped up inside a module. Have you ever been outside the city?” 

Will shook his head. “Work has kept me busy since I was stationed here. I've heard the wilderness outside the colony is beautiful, though.” 

“Indeed it is.” Hannibal walked to the door of the module and opened it invitingly. “Please, do me this favor and accompany me. I promise, it won't take any longer than one of our standard therapy sessions.” 

With some hesitation, Will rose from his chair. “But will it still count as a session?” 

“Of course. Uncle Jack did not specify a venue for my evaluations, so as far as I’m concerned, everything is on the up-and-up.” 

This was reassuring for Will, and his walk toward the door became more certain. Moments after they stepped outside the module, a flyer descended; Hannibal must have ordered it before Will's arrival, so confident was he in Will's agreement to this outing. 

“What kind of adventure will this be, exactly?” Will asked, gazing out the window as the flyer rose again and headed for the outskirts of the settlement. 

“Oh, nothing too exciting. At the edge of the city is a patch of jungle that has not yet been touched by any clumsy terraforming efforts. A delicious fruit grows there, called the yuafflon. Its delicate sweetness makes it perfect for compotes, and I require several of them for a dinner party I am hosting the day after tomorrow.” 

With a furrowed brow, Will asked, “Is it dangerous? I mean, you called it a 'jungle.' Is it like jungles on Earth were, where everything tried to kill you?” 

“I wouldn't know for sure, as I've never been to Earth. But you were raised there, yes?” 

“Yeah. My mother went off-planet when I was very young, but my father and I were kind of stuck there. When my dad died in that industrial accident, I received a settlement. That's the only way I would ever have been able to afford the journey to the Academy.” 

Having reached the far edge of the settlement, the flyer descended. Hannibal examined the total charge on the screen, found it satisfactory, and swiped his card to debit his account. “We have a little more walking to do, before we reach the grove where the yuafflon grow.” 

“That's fine.” Will inhaled deeply. They were close enough to the wilderness that the air quality was already distinctly different; richer, full of the untidy and chaotic smells of nature. Hannibal led the way past the low ferns and vines that threatened to erode the settlement’s fringes, and into the thick of the forest, which was free of trails or markers. 

“I'm assuming you know the way,” Will said, more of a statement than an inquiry. 

“My sense of direction is excellent. I assure you we will not get lost.” Hannibal adjusted the basket on his arm, lifted it occasionally to keep it free of grasping vines. 

Will had no idea what the yuafflon looked like; Hannibal had not given him a clue about what to look for. So he allowed himself to take in the sights indiscriminately: the massively thick overhanging leaves and the sunlight that broke through them to reflect off of opalescent puddles; the sprays of branches in flower and the buzzing fist-sized insects that traveled from one to another. The only guidance Hannibal gave him was to mutter, “Don't get too close to those,” when Will wandered past a vine that reached for him with stunning precision. 

“Can you not just buy some yuafflon at the farmer's market?” Will asked, flinching. 

“Unfortunately, no. The yuafflon is supported by acres of roots. It's not feasible to domesticate it in such a small settlement. And harvesting large quantities from the jungle is not yet sufficiently cost-effective to make it an attractive commodity. Ah, here we are.” 

Hannibal stopped before a little cluster of elongated fruits, each of them just a few inches long and only a shade darker than the leaves that surrounded them. 

“These are not quite ripe enough, but there should be more nearby. They turn a deep red when they're ripe.” 

“I'll keep an eye out,” Will said. He stayed close to Hannibal, his gaze a little higher now that he knew they grew at eye level. Scanning the area, he saw another cluster of fruit, similarly shaped but larger and red, about twenty yards off. “Over here,” he said, and tramped off in that direction. 

As he approached the yuafflon, he caught sight of something else: a much larger fruit, hanging off a thicker vine, which intertwined somewhat with the yuafflon plant. Each specimen was ovoid, and easily more than two handfuls, a bright blue where it attached to the vine, fading to purple toward the opposite end. Will could detect a luscious odor rising from the fruit, and he suddenly remembered that he hadn't had much for breakfast. “Hey, are these any good to eat, do you know?” 

Hannibal did not answer, and Will turned around to find that he was not there. He was not in sight. Will called out, but got no response. This should have been much more worrying than it was, but Will could not help but return his attention to his strange new discovery. Even just the color of it was oddly fascinating; one could hardly perceive the transition from blue to purple, so smooth was it. Will got closer, to have a better look, and was overwhelmed by the intoxicating odor. Nothing that smelled that good could possibly be poisonous. No lethal plant would give off an _enticing_ odor...would it? 

Will reached out to pluck one of the fruits from the vine. He hardly needed to pull; the moment he touched it, it seemed to just fall right into his waiting hands. He hefted it, found it quite solid, but when he pressed with both thumbs, it burst open, like it had been waiting for him to do so. The scent was much stronger now, and the sticky pulp slicked his hands. Suddenly Will felt his stomach drop, a familiar pang that was the first flickering intimation of arousal. Within seconds, he was rendered so light-headed by this feeling, he could not even be bothered to ponder how bizarre it was that he was feeling it at all. His skin tingled, his balls ached, and his cock was painfully hard. The only thought he could process was that he needed relief, _now_. 

Will dropped one of the halves of the fruit so that he could unzip his trousers, freeing his cock to the open air, which seemed to have grown more humid in the last several seconds. Doing this made him marginally more comfortable, but he was still suffering from a congestion in his genitals the likes of which he had never experienced before. 

Hannibal would know what to do about this. He would help. But Will made a full turn, and Hannibal was still nowhere to be seen. Each exhalation was a whimper now, as Will looked down at his left hand, which held the other half of the fruit. It was dark purple, rich and wet inside. He pressed a finger to it, found it gooey and yielding. Will was so far gone, so consumed with lust, he did not for an instant consider the possible consequences. He pressed the fruit against himself, sank his throbbing cock into it, all the way, until his pubic hair was matted with the dark pulp. He viciously fucked the soft, sloppy meat of the fruit, seeking the quickest possible conclusion, lured by the dim promise of relief from the agony of his lust. But even as his orgasm crept up, he could feel that it would not be enough. He chased it anyway, shouting with continued frustration, as the moment of ecstasy provided no respite. His cock remained hard, and pulsed with even greater intensity. Weakened and despondent, Will fell to his knees on the forest floor, sinking slightly into the thick carpet of moss. That was how Hannibal found him. 

There was little need to ask what had happened. Any explanation that Will might be able to eke out would likely prove less clear than the sight before him. And so Hannibal made only the most pertinent inquiry: “When did you find yourself overcome? When you smelled it? When you ate it?” 

“No, I didn't eat it,” Will said, his voice strained and creaking, “I just touched the pulp with my hands.” 

Dermal transmission. That was helpful to know. 

“Please,” Will panted, delirious. “Fuck me. I need it. I need it so bad.” 

“Do you think the feeling will subside if I do that?” 

“I think so. Maybe. Please, just do _something_.” 

Hannibal took a moment to consider the best approach. He was utterly unopposed to the idea of sex with Will, though he had not anticipated that this adventure would result in any sodomy, and so he had not brought a suitable lubricant. There was only the sopping guts of the fruit, and he dared not touch that; if he was certain of one thing, it was that he would be of greater assistance to Will if he himself did not fall victim to the fruit's intoxicating effects. 

His eyes fell upon the basket, which he'd dropped when he’d found Will incapacitated, and he realized he had a solution. The yuafflon. Cylindrical, elongated, and slightly tapered at one end. It would suffice. Hannibal took a yuafflon from the basket and, careful not to get any on his bare hands, dug the narrower end into the pulp of the half of the fruit that Will had dropped. 

“Lean forward, on your elbows,” he instructed, and Will immediately complied. With his trousers already pulled down, his bare ass was in the air and easily accessible. 

“I will endeavor not to hurt you,” Hannibal said, and pushed the slickened end of the yuafflon into Will's hole. 

“Oh God, fucking yeah, that's what I need.” Ravenous, Will pushed back onto the yuafflon, prompting Hannibal to hiss a warning. He had to keep his grip firm and his hand steady, watching to make sure the makeshift lubricant did not reach his fingers, even as it gathered around Will's rim and along the shaft of the yuafflon. 

“Ungh, fuck me with it,” Will hollered, and Hannibal honored his request, twisting the yuafflon inside him, trying to find the angle that was the most gratifying. When he had managed to arrange it so that the curve of it rubbed consistently against Will's prostate, he proceeded with a relentless rhythm. 

“Yes, fuck yes, this is...this is gonna do it, I can feel it. Can...fff...yeah...” Will said something else, but he was laboring for breath and had become incoherent. He uttered a thick, prolonged grunt as he tugged at his sore, stiff prick, ejaculating hard but thinly into the lush moss beneath him. 

Hannibal's grip on the yuafflon was so tight, when Will's thighs trembled and the gave out, he slipped right off of it as he crumpled to the forest floor, leaving Hannibal holding the fruit incongruously in mid-air. He set it aside and observed Will, who appeared sated, and approaching a state of calm. 

“What the hell just happened,” Will murmured. “What the hell just...” 

“I think it might be a good idea to leave this little grove now, before either of us inadvertently finds ourselves in contact with more of that fruit. Can you get up by yourself? I fear I might touch a stray bit of pulp if I try to lift you bodily.” 

“I can do it.” Will got his arms and legs under him, and pushed himself up, groaning all the while. It was only when he got to his feet that he seemed to realize that his trousers were still undone and around his thighs. Mortified, he hastily got himself arranged. “This probably ends my chances of getting a favorable psychological evaluation, doesn't it?” 

“Not at all,” Hannibal said lightly as he picked up the basket of yuafflon. “You succumbed to a nasty mind-altering substance in unfamiliar territory. It does not reflect on you as a person, and I don't feel there's any need to mention this incident to your colleagues or superiors.” 

“Thank you,” Will said, chastened nonetheless. It was all he could think of to say. “Thank you.” 

“Back to civilization, then.” Hannibal pointed the way, let Will get in front of him, and then carefully – oh so carefully – plucked one of the strange new fruits from its vine, concealing it beneath the yuafflon in his basket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr.com for more of this kind of nonsense.


End file.
